Divine Guidance
by Extrapolation
Summary: A thousand years of peace has passed. "I am going to do something absolutely forbidden..." "The cycle has changed. Why not the goddesses?" Full summary inside. No yaoi, yuri, etc. Farorex"Vaati." Note the quotes. Hints of FarorexVaati. Maybe others.
1. Prologue

Summary: After a thousand years of peace, darkness threatens the world again. The three bearers of the Triforce no longer claim the same names. The golden goddess Farore assumes a mortal form and provides guidance to the confused hero. Evil arises from unexpected places as the goddesses unite in a struggle against a new evil - or perhaps it is an ancient one, finally returned. Goddess Farore x "Vaati." Note the quotes. Also, hints of Goddess FarorexVaati the Wind Mage. May contain other pairings - not sure yet. No yaoi, yuri, etc. Not staged in any of the games. Contains theories.

Ahem. Excuse me, muse, what is this? Do you seriously think I can update three stories regularly? …You do? Ah well… such is the pre-teen mind.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

~Prologue~

Millions of years ago, the land of Hyrule was created by the three golden goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore. Din, the goddess of fire and power, created the red earth. Nayru, the goddess of time and wisdom, poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave law and order to the world. Farore, the goddess of nature and courage, produced the life forms that would inhabit the world her sisters created. And thus the blessed land was born from chaos.

Their work done, the three goddesses returned to the heavens. They left behind a physical embodiment of their power – the golden Triforce. Every few centuries, three people are born with the blessing of the goddesses. The owner of the Triforce of Power would seek to turn the world to darkness, and the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage would combine their strength to steer the world away from destruction. It has been a thousand years since this last happened.

Farore was bored.

Mentally, Farore is the youngest of the three goddesses. She might be physically the youngest as well, but what is a few years to an immortal being? Farore, being the creator of life, was the most interested in the life forms in the land of Hyrule. During the thousand-year peace, she fashioned mortal bodies for herself to interact with her creations. She took on five forms: wolf, for its loyalty and haunting song; hawk, for its bravery and keen eyes; dolphin, for its carefree and playful attitude; fairy, for its renowned role as the Hero of Time's partner; and of course, human. She tried Zora, Gerudo, Kokiri, and even Goron, but the only form Farore took a liking to was Hylian. This story is about Masera(mah-sair-ah), Farore's human form, and the role she takes in the endless cycle of evil versus good.

* * *

My sisters Din and Nayru are ecstatic to have a vacation from fighting the dark god Majora. Me? Not so much. To be absolutely truthful, I find it extremely dull. Of course, the peace is only transient, and what is a thousand years to an immortal being? I have borne witness to thousands of peaces, millenniums of war. …But I digress. During this long peace, I decided to make mortal vessels for myself, so that I could interact with my creations. I've made a Hylian body for myself now. The girl is about sixteen years in age, with a slender but strong body. Silver-green hair flows down to a bit below her shoulders, partially covering pointed ears. Peridot green eyes framed by full lashes above forest green birthmarks seem to pierce into the viewer's soul. She's dressed in a loose-fitting white silk shirt and pants, covered by a flowing cloak fastened by a silver brooch adorned with a single large emerald. I look at my creation and smile. I place a forest green hair band with a string of pearls attached to complete the image. Then I inhabit the body I created in my own image, flowing into the skin like water. I slowly become aware of trees and greenery around me. I stand up gracefully. I am far more comfortable in a human shape than an animal one. It is while I am walking out of the forest that I feel that familiar sensation – the sensation of my third of the Triforce blessing a mortal child.

**.:Fifteen Years Later:.**

For the past fifteen years, I've been watching the receiver of the Triforce of Courage. No, not "watching" as in using sight, but more like... how to describe it? Sensing? When I first found the boy, I was certain that I had made a mistake, for his name was not Link. I consulted my sisters, and they informed me that their Triforces were held by different people as well. This all leads to the fact that I am going to do something absolutely forbidden. I am going to play a role in the fate of this world.

The cycle has changed. Why not the goddesses?


	2. Chapter 1: Masquerade

I know that I haven't updated my other two stories in a while - sorry, I've been sorta dead... and lazy... and stuff. Anyway. This chapter's going into a bit of the background of the hero. And the hero is...

**Disclaimer: Nintendo won't sell The Legend of Zelda to me. So no. I don't own it.**

* * *

~Masquerade~

Over the past year, I've learned to act like a true human. I have discovered that my way of speaking is too refined and formal for everyday use. It makes people suspicious. I've also formulated a plan for the entertainment I seek – to join the hero on his quest to drive back the darkness. This is why I wait on the side of the worn road leading to the hero's town, sitting in the shadows.

_**???'s POV**_

"Wait!"

I turn around and see my lone well-wisher. Nobody else had come to wave farewell to the pale-skinned "demon." I smile in acknowledgement to the girl, about the same age as me. She has raven-black hair, flowing long and shining down to her waist. Hazel eyes sparkle with energy, shining from the lightly tanned skin of her face. A modest brown dress goes down to her ankles, where it's met by soft leather slippers. She thrusts a flute-like instrument about the size of my hand from wrist to fingertip towards me.

"Here. Your farewell present. When you play it, I hope you'll remember us, and come back to visit some time."

I stare at the girl in wordless thanks. She grins, understanding, then turns and leaves, knowing that I hate long goodbyes. I stand there for a while, staring at the town I grew up in. The town that never quite seemed to accept me. When I was born, my strange lavender colored skin set me as different, even as an infant. The moment I cracked open my blood red eyes, I was declared a demon. My mother left me for dead – my father took care of me, but died when I was just five. I learned to live by myself. I had only one friend throughout all my years…

Snapping out of my reverie, I adjust my deep purple cloak and start off on the long road to the Academy where I will continue my training as a wind mage.

**.:Flashback:.**

_Father… why did you have to leave me…?_

I leaned against the tree, eyes closed, eating a meager meal of whatever I could scavenge from the forest and the dump. About nine years of age, the only companions I had were myself… and the wind. I had a natural talent for wind magic. My father had told me that it was because the father of his father of his father, and so on, had been the great wind sorcerer Vaati. He also told me I looked just like him, which was why I was named Vaati. Finishing my food, I open my eyes, and nearly jump out of my skin when I see curious hazel eyes staring at me.

"Who…" I grasp at my fading knowledge of the Hylian language, trying to converse with the other.

"I'm Nailah!" The girl says energetically.

"My daddy said you're an evil spirit and that you'll gobble me up if you see me," she adds in a low, awed whisper. However, her voice doesn't contain even the slightest hint of fear. I stare at her uncomprehendingly, before I finally process the words in my mind.

"Evil spirit? …No," I murmur, remembering that my father had told me once that the other villagers were afraid of me.

"_Why?"_ I had asked him then. His only answer was a shake of his head. I understood now. I looked different from the others. My pale skin and blood red eyes reminded them of ghosts and death. But this girl… she was different.

"Really?!" she gasps, delighted at her discovery. "Let's be friends," she urges me.

_Friends…? What are friends?_

I never accepted her offer. To Nailah, though, it didn't' matter.

**.:Flashback End:.**

Sitting on a conveniently placed bench on the side of the road, I sigh and stare at my reflection in a puddle. Lavender hair flows out of a replica of the Magic Cap that my ancestor once wore, blowing against pale lavender skin. I brush away a stray lock of hair from my ruby eyes, tucking it behind a pointed ear. I adjust my cloak to cover more of the pale skin from my exposed arms – the purple tunic I'm wearing being short sleeved – when I hear the faintest whisper of sound behind me. I turn around quickly, taking a step back, a magical incantation on the tip of my tongue. But all I see is a girl, about my age, with an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" Her voice is soothing, like the whispering wind.

"A little," I admit, looking her over. She has green hair and is wearing a white silk shirt and pants and a forest green cloak. Her eyes are green as well – and more enchanting eyes I have never seen.

"Are you going to the Academy?" the girl inquires, oblivious to my admiration. I quickly tear myself away from her eyes – stupid teenage emotions – and nod.

"So am I!" she tells me cheerfully. "Why don't we go there together?"

_**Farore's POV**_

I study the pale figure sitting before me.(**A/N **I'm going back in time a little) _So this is the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. He looks… just like the Wind Mage…_ I shift my weight a little, making a slight sound. The pale teen reacts instantly – he whirls around, taking a quick step back. I can almost feel the wind magic gathering at his fingertips. Seeing his face, I'm sent into shock for a split second – _Vaati?!_ – before I cover it up with a smile.

"I'm sorry," I say, my mind working through all the possibilities of why the Wind Mage might still be alive.

"Did I startle you?"

"A little." His answer makes it clear that it isn't the Wind Mage, however. He would never admit to being startled. Thinking fast, I remember that there's an academy for wind mages in training along this road. It seems to be the most logical destination for the Vaati look-alike in front of me.

"Are you going to the Academy?" I can pretend to be another student and join him. From the amounts of darkness gathering in this area, chances are that the hero will never quite make it to the academy before getting sidetracked, anyway. _I wonder what trick the dark god is pulling on Hyrule this time… _I think as I continue to converse with the teen. I then realize that I haven't introduced myself.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Masera. What's your name?" Even as I ask, I feel as if I know it already.

"Vaati." I freeze. _The wind mage…_

I must have said it aloud, because Vaati tells me, "He was my ancestor."

"You look just like him." My mouth says the words before it checks in with my brain – I wince at my mistake. The lavender-haired teen looks at me curiously.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw a picture of him in a book somewhere," I lie. There's no need for the hero to know that I knew him personally. That knowledge would only complicate matters. Vaati accepts my lie and we continue to walk towards the Academy.

**.:After Nightfall:.**

I lie still on the soft grass, listening to the wind blowing through the trees and Vaati's steady breathing. I wait until I am certain Vaati is asleep before I quietly get up and walk into the forest. Though in a mortal body, I have no need for rest. Instead, I decide to pass my night thinking; about Vaati, about Majora, about my sisters, about my plan. My sisters must never find out about this. We are forbidden to meddle in mortal affairs. As for Majora… I have no idea what he's doing. That disturbs me – he usually would have made a move by now. My thoughts then drift to the child Vaati. Not just the Vaati of today, either – the horror from the past haunts my thoughts as well. Until I met the sorcerer, I had always thought that none the golden goddesses would ever love a mortal. I was wrong. Utterly wrong.

_Vaati… Why couldn't you see? True strength lies in the heart…_

Suddenly, the wind shifts, bringing the scent of darkness. I snap out of my reverie and freeze, senses alert, ready to fight or flee at any moment. Then, the darkness rushes towards me – and _past_, out of the woods. To Vaati. The sole thought in my mind is concern for his safety as I instantly spring into action, sprinting out of the forest. When I reach Vaati, the darkness is so dense around him that it's visible, creating a smoky veil around his body. It lifts him up into the air, and the teen begins to glow a deep red. My eyes narrow and I cross my arms.

"This one's mine, Majora. He won't be a pawn for you." Power manifests around me in rippling waves, like heat waves in the desert. The ripples slowly converge into a single glowing sphere of power, which then shoots towards Vaati. It bursts in a flash of blinding light, burning away the darkness. Vaati falls to the ground with a thump. _Oops… forgot to catch him. _I spot a flash of light from his hand as he shifts slightly. I walk over and kneel down, lifting Vaati's cloak away from his left hand. I'm met by a blinding light. I wince and squint a little, waiting for my eyes to adjust before I look closer. Shining through Vaati's fingerless gloves is the shape of the Triforce. I smile slightly and touch the center of the glowing triangle. The light fades away. I lay down next to the teen, a faithful watchdog against the horrors of the night.

_This is only the beginning._

Vaati!!! :D And for the people who were wondering if he's going to be evil, the answer is yes... sort of. No spoilers for you.  
Oh and yes, in this fic Majora is the god of darkness/chaos.  
Here are your options.  
1. Review, and get a cookie.  
2. Flame, and don't get a cookie.  
3. Critique, and get more cookies.  
4. Don't review, and get nothing.  
5. Jump off the nearest cliff. I don't know why you'd do this, but I'm just giving you a wide variety of choices.


	3. Chapter 2: Flash of Darkness

A/N: Ah, I love reviews. For anybody who's been reading my other two stories: this story's going to be first on my priority list. So yeah... Sorry. I was a Zelda fan for 4 years before I met Square Enix. However, reviews do give me a bit of inspiration... hinthint.

Midna Hytwilian: You get a cookie! And… maybe another one! Yes, Farore will have some flaws – no Sues in this story. I fervently hope. As for Link... Even I'm not sure about whether or not he's going to be in this story, but you definitely won't be seeing him for quite a while.  
henslight: Yeah, this story will have something to do with Termina as well. Majora's presence will be explained. And… yes! You gets a cookie c:

~Flash of Darkness~

I slowly surface from the depths of sleep. Opening my eyes, I wince a little as the bright sunlight pierces into my pupils and groan softly. _I feel like I've been hit over the head with a sledgehammer…_ I sit up, and immediately regret doing so. A wave of nausea swamps me and I fight down the urge to vomit.

"You finally woke up."

"Yeah… um," I mutter, "I think I'm going to… throw up…" Turning my head to the side I heave my guts out.

"You okay?" Masera is suddenly next to me, concerned.

"I'm fine…" I assure her, wiping my mouth. "Just feeling a little sick."

Cool hands touch my forehead, and I realize that I'm burning up. I lift my head and stare into piercing green eyes, before I realize how tired I am. I lower myself down to the ground, suddenly shivering despite the heat of day. As I slip into darkness, I feel icy cold fingers on my arm, and a voice calling my name.

_**Third Person POV**_

The green-haired girl presses her palm against the pale teen's forehead. It's like touching a recently extinguished Fire Keese. Vaati's head turns and he stares at her – there's no hint of recognition in his eyes – and collapses.

"Vaati!" the girl cries, grasping his shoulder. A careful observer would notice that her hand is surrounded by the faint green-white glow of healing magic. Suddenly, in response to a signal she alone can sense, Masera stands up, stooping to pick up Vaati as she remembers her companion's prone state. With a few quick glances around, she turns and flees into the forest.

Behind her, glowing red eyes emerge from darkness. An incision that might be a mouth curves slightly, the faintest hint of a smile.

_**Farore's POV**_

The presence I sensed has faded. It must have been either an extremely powerful monster, or… _Or what? It felt so… familiar._ I shake myself out of my thoughts. _Vaati._ _Focus on Vaati._ I call back the healing magic, placing a hand on his arm, the other hand touching his burning forehead. Slowly, his fever dissipates. The shivering ceases. I cut off the flow of cleansing energy, drawn from the bottomless wellspring of life. I stare at the lavender-haired teen, remembering the Wind Mage, when suddenly the pale eyelids snap up. Blood-red eyes filled with panic and a strange anger that I've never seen on Vaati's – _this_ Vaati's – face twists his expression into something feral and furious, starkly contrasting with the calm serenity from just moments before.

"Don't touch me!" he snarls. A blast of power knocks me backwards, and before I can react I'm thrown against a tree. Stars dance in front of my eyes, and I slide down the rough bark to the soft grass. I blink a few times, uncomprehending. What is wrong with Vaati? My vision clears and I find Vaati staring at me, confused.

"Where am I?" he murmurs, clearly disoriented. I stand slightly unsteadily and study the purple boy in front of me. There's something off about him – and I'm not just referring to him slamming me into a tree, but that's part of it. He turns his head, still lying down, and his eyes focus, locking onto mine. The boy gasps.

"You…" Anger, and a hint of something less harsh flashes across his features for the briefest of moments before his face becomes blank and his eyes close. When Vaati opens his eyes again, all that's left is confusion.

"Masera? Did I black out? What happened?"

Definitely something off about him. I decide not to tell him that he just flung me into a tree through sheer willpower, which really should be impossible for an amateur wind mage.

"Yeah. You collapsed, so I brought you here and healed you. I'm decent at healing magic." Half-truths are always much more believable than complete lies. If I have learned anything about the art of deception from humans, that is it.

"Oh… um, thanks." He doesn't suspect a thing.

_I probably should feel guilty about lying to the hero,_ I muse as we continue to travel. _Well… what he doesn't know can't hurt him. What happened just now… it would probably be best to keep it unknown, until I can determine the cause. _I then begin to mull over all the possibilities. _Split personality, possession, reflexive response… No. Perhaps… a wholly different identity, sharing his body, only surfacing during times when his control is weak – such as when he's ill or unconscious… _My eyes light up as I consider this option. It seems outlandish and overly complex – maybe it's just a half-asleep reflex, powered by fear – but when is the struggle within a hero's own soul ever simple?

The forests that had previously hidden the rest of Hyrule from view slowly thin before suddenly vanishing, revealing the vast grassy expanse that was Hyrule Field. Wind rolls over the plains, rushing through the greenery in a soothing, ceaseless rustling. Traders, adventurers, farmers and tourists travel across the field, flowing in from the many paths like rivers into a lake. They trickl through the area, some hugging the sides of the mountains as they travel to Kakariko, others cutting across the middle towards the bridge over Lake Hylia connecting the field to Castle Town. Others move down a dirt path towards the great lake, and a few adventurers wander towards the passageways leading to the lesser provinces. Suddenly, I realize Vaati isn't beside me anymore. I turn around and see him staring at the field in awe. _I forgot. He grew up in an isolated village, surrounded by forest._

"Taking in the sights, huh?" I say mockingly, smirking. He doesn't seem to hear me.

"It's…"

"Huge? Vast? Amazing?"

"…Inconceivably empty, not to mention dull," he finishes, throwing a glare at me. My heart skips a beat. _Vaati – the old one – used to look at me just like that…_ I realize what I'm thinking. _Not exactly the best way to remember somebody. Especially him. I don't want to remember him by the cold, sadistic side that surfaced when the demon took over…_ Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I notice that Vaati's already started ahead. I jog a bit and catch up to him.

"The Academy's in Castle Town, right?"

"Yes. In the Mage's District, southeast section."

**-~-**

After much more walking, we crossed the bridge and caught sight of Castle Town.

It was burning.

* * *

Hm? What's this? Oh, I believe it's called... cli... cliff... cliffhanger. :D  
Expect more. -evil laugh-  
So anyway. My map of Hyrule looks vaguely like this.  
Center: Hyrule Castle and Castle Town. They're on an island in the middle of Lake Hylia. Northern side of the lake is bordered by mountains. Rivers flow in from the southeast and flow out from the west. Bridges lead to the island from the west, east, and south. Death Mountain's to the west, south of the western river. This means, Kakariko is nearby. Past the northern mountains is the Gerudo desert. South, east and west of Lake Hylia is Hyrule Field. South of Lake Hylia is a province which I haven't named yet that is mostly forest. Somewhere off to the east is Zora's Domain. Somewhere southeastish is the Lost Woods. More stuff is likely to be added later.  
...I made that up just now.


End file.
